My Little Git
by Cookiebit
Summary: England has learned of America's sickness and has decided to aid his former younger brother by flying to the States to comfort him. England isn't all that he seems to be, secretly still caring for his ex-colony as a younger brother.


England grumbled as he cracked his back, trudging along the huge airport to his gate, dragging his suitcase with him. He looked at his watch; only ten minutes left before loading began. He quickened his pace, hurrying to the other side of the airport. He was exhausted when he reached the gate, and got in line with all the other people to get on. After getting his ticket scanned he walked through the tunnel, getting on the plane and finding his seat. He shoved his suitcase in the overhead compartment above his seat, and then sat down. Unfortunately he was seated between two strangers, who happened to be a couple. He eagerly agreed to switch places so he sat next to the window.

The ride was bumpy with lots of turbulence, and he constantly thought he was going to be sick. He had been staring at the window, but the thoughts of the plane crashing in the back of his head made him shut the window cover. He laid his head back, closing his eyes and taking a steady breath, trying to calm his stomach.

"Sir?" He opened his eyes. A flight attendant was looking at him curiously.

"Would you like something to drink?" He blushed a little, feeling embarrassed for being nauseous at such a small thing as an airplane flight. _I'm the United Kingdom; I should be able to deal with this!_ He thought to himself.

"Uh, water, please." She nodded, then reached past the couple and gave him his glass of water. He thanked her, sipping his water. It seemed to help, and by the time the plane landed he felt fine. He grabbed his suitcase and got off the plane, his ears were instantly met with the sounds of everyone talking loudly. He walked down the stretch, finally leaving the gate area. He was expecting to see an overly excited blonde American waving him down, but remembered why he was here.

America had fallen ill, and he had been put in charge of taking care of him. He didn't mind. Too much. He saw a certain Canadian waiting for him, and he walked up to him. The Canadian was wearing a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on it, labeling himself as Canadian. He has always had trouble getting mixed up with his brother, but now he stuck out like a sore thumb and some people murmured things. It didn't help that England was wearing a bright blue Union Jack shirt, sticking out as well.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?" The Canadian smiled. It was a small and simple smile, unlike Alfred's large smile that was goofy and somewhat forced. _He was having a tough time with his economy after all, but it's nothing the lad can't handle._

"How did you expect to get to Alfred's place? I know you didn't know the address so I came down here to get you. Plus I've been taking care of America until you got here." England smiled at the kind Canadian. _He had always been a helpful fellow, a very nice lad to be with_, England thought.

"That's very nice of you, thank you, Matthew." Matthew waved it off, and they walked to the car. Matthew put the suitcase in the trunk, and after getting in the car with England they drove off.

England cleared his throat, feeling like he needed to start a conversation.

"So, how have things been for you?" Canada turned and went down a road.

"Pretty good, nothing exciting besides America's sickness. He's been complaining about you not getting here sooner. He's been whining and complaining all day!" Canada laughed softly, knowing his younger brother too well to be bothered by it. England smiled,

"That must've been hard to deal with, I feel bad for you!" They eventually reached the large house, and they got out. England grabbed his suitcase and took it inside. He heard whining and puking from upstairs, and Canada went upstairs to comfort his brother. England took his suitcase inside to his room, and then went upstairs as well. America was a complete mess. The bathroom reeked of bile, and America was only puking stomach acid. Hot tears of pain streamed down his face, and Canada was hushing him softly.

"It's alright, America, shh." England kneeled down and took over for Canada.

"Thank you, Matthew. You can take a break if you would like." Canada nodded and said he was going to the store for some more medicine. Canada walked down the stairs and then left. England turned back to America, rubbing circles on the nation's back.

"It's alright, lad. Try and relax, poppet." America eventually stopped heaving, and he caught his breath. England flushed the toilet for him, and grabbed a wash cloth from a cabinet. He soaked it with water from the sink and then rung it out, leaving it damp. He gently held Alfred's face with his hand as he wiped off his face. America looked irritated and tired, so he did his best to be gentle but quick.

"Aaaartiieee..." He shushed him quietly, helping him stand up. _Alfred must have a fever or something, he seems to be slightly out of it_, England thought as he bit his lip worriedly. America hasn't gotten this bad before, and England's nurturing big brother instincts were coming back.

"It's going to be alright, lad. Let's get you into bed..." Alfred nodded slightly, shuffling into his room, using Arthur for support. Arthur pulled back the sheets, and helped Alfred lie down and get comfortable. He fluffed his pillow for him, and then placed it behind Alfred's head, comfortably supporting him upright.

"Does that feel comfortable, Alfred?" America nodded gently, letting his eyes close. England petted his head gently, then went to turn away.

"Artie..." England turned back to him,

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Thanks... I missed you England..." England couldn't help but smile, and ruffled America's hair and giving him a kiss on the top of the head.

_ He's such a git. My little git~_

"I missed you too, git..."

* * *

A/N: Hello! This is the first "fanfiction" I've uploaded here! I'm sorry if I've spelled anything wrong or there is incorrect grammar ^^' It's pretty short, but I didn't want to drag it on. Meant to be short and sweet~ I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
